


[podfic] i will buy the flowershop, and you will never be lonely

by nachttour



Category: Homestuck, MSPA
Genre: Alternate Universe - In the Veil, Gen, M/M, Pale Romance | Moirallegiance, Podfic & Podficced Works, Podfic Length: 10-20 Minutes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-16
Updated: 2018-11-16
Packaged: 2019-08-24 10:05:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16637870
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nachttour/pseuds/nachttour
Summary: podfic of roachpatrol's fic 'i will buy the flowershop, and you will never be lonely' . See remix information for full text of work as well as relevant warnings.





	[podfic] i will buy the flowershop, and you will never be lonely

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [i will buy the flower shop, and you will never be lonely.](https://archiveofourown.org/works/283602) by [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/pseuds/roachpatrol). 



**Author:** [roachpatrol](https://archiveofourown.org/users/roachpatrol/profile)

 **Reader:** nachttour

 **Length:** 0:17:04


End file.
